dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Troolaraj
this is also a good stratgy but its almost like cheating... take a lvl 70 + feca with the cawwot spell... tele into trees which boxes you in so u cant get hit, summon the cawwot to lure the troll and any other monsters in the mob to you so u can burn them with your BG , they will kill the cawwot then stand still u just keep burning them and passing your turn... like i said its almost cheating and abusing game weakness but it works... :I tested a few maps that appeared to be like this with my feca (against mobs without trools), but the squares that were blocked off were either broken or purposely taken out to fear anyone used this trick. This may be just for now and those squares might come back as targetable in the future. Does anyone know the coordinates of this map ? one more strategy Just unbewitch the trool with an enu or sadi. Then you do not have to worry about 30 AP ready to kill you if he catches up. If its an enu of lvl 80 or higher it can do serious damage to the trool in CC. Aggroed at 3 while cutting wood Arrgh ive been aggroed so many times while cutting wood at 3, or 4 steps away, im sure of it. --Aralox 01:27, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :It might be like the skeleton wabbit, where the faster you run, the larger the aggro range gets. Although, I haven't had that problem. -Flame Good point, ill keep that in mind while cutting --Aralox 07:26, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :Range is 2, and I'm sure of it too. Even running by at a range of 3 is free of attack. --Lirielle 09:49, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :Edit: Looks like it may be 3 for the lvl 125 Trool only - will test again. --Lirielle 09:55, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :Edit2: Nope. Tested again steppting/running within 3 range of lvl 125 trool without being aggressed. --Lirielle 09:59, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::Depends on what you think of as 2 or 3 squares. It's different out of fights to in fights. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 10:34, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::Range has to be interpreted as anywhere else ITG, ie. 0 range=the monster cell; 1 range=adjacent cells, etc. :: ::--Lirielle 11:27, 14 July 2008 (UTC) No, it's more like: Which can be proven by taking a scythe, axe, rod or green fingers, then going out and gathering the appropriate resource, taking note of the squares you can reach. Even while walking around you can demonstrate it, by noting the number of squares at which you start to run. It should be 3. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:32, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::Well I'll test again, but I'm pretty sure range is circular. --Lirielle 13:07, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::Edit: Which doesn't change the fact that it is 2. Stepping on one of the cells you noted as 3 will NOT trigger the aggression. Test it. --Lirielle 13:09, 14 July 2008 (UTC) --Lirielle 13:05, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :Well, that holds for gathering, but when you start running is actually 6 squares. Strange. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:35, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::I ran hundreds of times by trools and never get aggressed beyond the stated range. --Lirielle 13:10, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Some more tests Ran a few tests again. I really don't understand how you can get different results. I'm joining pics so I'm sure we're talking about the same thing ;). Tests hereunder are with a group including a 125 Trool. :Test: Running in an out of a cell within a range of 3 (Linear) : :Test: Running in an out of a cell within a range of 3 (Circular) : The results are therefore as described so far. --Lirielle 13:28, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Edit: if you mean that the range is 'square' (not circular) a far as gathering resources is concerned, please provide graphics showing: 1) You position 2) The monster's position AND 3) The position of the resource. Thx. --Lirielle 13:34, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :I agree with Lirielle I have tested many times and i only have get aggro when i am moving with a party since people get impatience and start moving chaotically, i normally keep as 2 squares for danger zone (if map warp/teleport is on that square aggro rules does not take effect), 3 for cation and 4 normally is save i risk from time to time to 3 squares to know if they can aggress me in that range but rarely have issues i have more problems with brak guards (militia for bontas) since they have aggro range related to their level. *Now for gathering taking last image of Liriele if you are in square 3 you are save, and if there is a tree on square 2 and you cut it you will get aggress since by gathering/cutting/mining/reaping game basically sees it as stepping on that square "2" (as the game sees it) :By testings i did long ago how range is manage ingame manages range in how many squares it take you to move from point A (you, 0 range) to point B, lirielle's picture with the red squares is the right one, modifying adventuresquirrel table the range could reach up to 6 range (or 6 squares) :In some rare cases i have not get aggress even on 2 range but i assume some kind of lag issue, since when i pass back i get aggress :--Cizagna (Talk) 20:43, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Is there a chance of someone not getting aggressed? ie aggression avoidance roll. --Aralox 06:06, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :No, Aralox. And, Lirielle, I don't really understand most of the things about aggroing. I've only been aggroed by the Rat in the Astrub Underground and by Chafers in Incarnam. I've never been aggroed while harvesting. When the server comes back up, I'll get some pics of how you harvest, and at what range. In fights, squares are counted in circles, but out of fights, they seem to be counted in squares. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 08:29, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, server back up. This shows the range you can reach when harvesting. Surely aggro monsters should aggro using this system of squares. :: :: AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 09:50, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :::^^ We are talking about aggro range here^^ And it is circular as noted and demonstrated above. As for being aggroed when harvesting, there's little chance that it would happen when fishing. But lumberjacks going for ifs and better trees in Eltneg wood know that they need to take care ;) --Lirielle 10:35, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Try fishing in the Bandit's Territory! I may not be able to fish there, but I can still see the fishing spots and aggro monsters! Or the Dreggon Underground. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 10:47, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :Im 100% its not circular, my avoid been aggro rules have work me wonders in many places, i have harvest/gather/fish/gather in a lot of places finish its in first place tricky because you dont fish all the time in the proper place so makes it hard to avoid been aggro and i have fish from the harbor to Dregons looking for spots, also koalas lakes and im sure agrro does not work in circles. --Cizagna (Talk) 18:41, 15 July 2008 (UTC)